


Arthur's Absolutely NOT Fun Day

by catboy64



Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Creepypasta - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Crack, Don't take it seriously, Excessive Use of Hyperrealistic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's Trash I Wrote Out Of Boredom, Nightmares, References to Drugs, trollpasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy64/pseuds/catboy64
Summary: i've been haunted by this SPOOKY SCURY GAME and i have to tell my story! it's a TRUE STORY 100%





	Arthur's Absolutely NOT Fun Day

i don't even know if anybody will read this, but i don't care!  
i have to tell someone about the horrors i've witnessed! i lost all  
my friends, my parents divorced, my pet dog ran away, i dropped  
the sandwich i was making on the floor, i'm being tormented by  
endless nightmares that leave me sleepless and horny...

and it's all because of that cursed game i played that horrible day!

i should've done what my friend, jimmy, told me to and destroyed  
that game, but now all i can do is relay my message to you, the reader,   
in the hopes that you will learn from my mistakes.

for jimmy...

but more importantly, for the sandwich...

but first a completely unrelated backstory, so as to pad out this   
story with information that won't ever be brought up again!

growing up, i was a huge arthur fan. i was, in fact, the biggest arthur fan   
you will ever meet, don't let popular youtubers with usernames relating   
to peanut butter tell you otherwise!!! i bought every piece of arthur   
merchandise i could afford, (with my parent's credit card ofc) i refused   
to ever watch anything but arthur, (lol miss me with that sesame street shit!)  
i started everyday singing the theme song at full volume, (which, the true fan i am,   
i of course had every word memorized by heart!) i would only   
go out when in my full arthur cosplay, i would quote the show   
constantly and i swore when i grew up i would BECOME ARTHUR! 

needless to say, i had almost no friends, as all the other kids thought i was   
weird, "liked arthur way too much" and "should get other hobbies".

but, as the true #1 arthur fan, i didn't care!

even when the day came for the show to change to that ugly poo poo   
flash style, i stayed with it, watching every episode! i begged my   
parents to be on the show, but i never was on it...

not after that day...

i was in the school hallway, talking about how great arthur was, as per   
usual, when i heard another kid say that arthur wasn't the greatest show   
ever! as soon as i heard those horrible words, i felt a hot rage   
boil inside my belly, although it could've also been the leftover taco bell   
i ate for breakfast. i turned to the person who said it, and it ws justin from   
math class! fuck that guy! 

as i looked at him, my eyes turned black with one red pupil and the other   
flashing blue. (though how i knew what my own eyes looked like i won't   
bother to explain) i said to him, my words filled with the spirit of  
arthur and more edge than shadow the hedgehog, dante from the devil may cry series   
and overwatch reaper COMBINED, with my fist clenched at my side...

"nOtHiN fUrSoNaL, kIdDo..."

just as justin realized the grave mistake he made, i balled up my fist as it   
was surrounded by an aura of darkness and anime, i launched the   
ultimate attack against the aurthur naysayer! he flew into his locker, defeated! 

because of that, i got detention. justin survived, only with a mild case of   
every bone in his body broken, and my mom grounded me and said 

"you're grounded forever and you'll never eat lunch on arthur!"

i was more devastated than a half life fan at e3! i cried until i   
almost dehydrated to deth than i got over it.

~ THE GAYYYME ~

it was 5 years later when i got that awful game. i was 15 years   
old, it was a saturday, but i was still grounded forever so it   
didn't even matter! USELESS INFO FTW! anyway, i was at home,   
binge watching every arthur episode ever forever, with a box of tissues   
next to me...

BECAUSE OF ALLERGIES!!!

i had just gotten to the part where buster gets beat up and me   
laughs at hime when my mom told me to get off my lazy ass and   
do the chores. i was tempted to summon the spirit of arthur again   
but i didn't wanted to get double grounded so i just did as she told   
me to while she drank her 666th bottle of alchoholz.

eventually it was time to check the mail, and when i did i instantly   
noticed i got a letter from my only friend, jimmy! he preferred to   
send mail instead of email because he was afraid the Big Go'ment was   
watching him and would arrest him for all the Tails x Sailor Mercury M   
fan fic Tion he wrote! because of that, people thought he was weird like   
me, as well as him eating pizza with pineapple and mayo.

we were the best of friends, both outcasts of society.

forgetting about everything else, i ripped open the letter and a game   
boy color game fell out! i picked it up, and what i saw made my blood   
turn into ranch dressing!!!

it was an ordinary gbc game... EXCEPT IT WAS AN ARTHUR GAME!!!!111

it was titled "Arthur's Absolutely Fun Day!" except, writted in hyperrealisticcally   
bloody tiny letters was NOT right before "fun", making the title   
"Arthur's Absolutely NOT Fun Day!" along with "420 blaze it edition"   
written underneath in a tiny sharpie! 

it came with a letter, saying something about the game being "cursed"   
"please don't play this" "i can't destroy it myself because plot!"...

BUT I DIDN'T CARE! IT WAS AN ARTHUR GAME! throwing the letter   
in the trash, i ran inside, into my room, slammed the gbc cartridge   
into my poor abused gameboy color and turned that mofo right on! 

the title screen appeared and it was totally normal with no jumpscared   
or violence that i won't describe in the next paragraph with excessive   
descriptions of blood and words used incorrectly to describe said blood...

except for arthur dramatically stabbing himself 420 times and crying   
hyperrealistic tears of gaterade and crying out "YOU DID THIS, TOM!" 

but i assumed it was just a glitch and pressed start, and a screen   
flashed in 000000000000000000000.2 seconds, but i somehow   
memorized it all in that time and will describe it to you in detail!

it was the title screen, except the year said 666 and the company   
changed to "you suck" and arthur's eyes were bleeding hyperrealistic 

but since it only lasted 000000000000000000000.2 seconds i moved on.

i started as arthur in his room, with dead bods all over, with their insides   
strewn about like morbid streamers in a mad house, i was disgusted and   
tossed up the thanksgiving turkey flavored hot pockets i ate earlier and   
moved on like nothing happended cos i got nothing better to do with my life.

i decided to do the pancake flipping minigame! i loved flipping pancakes,   
so i figured flipping pancakes in a video game would be a blast! 

but, then i saw a sight that shook me to my spooky scary skeleton core......

all was normal at first. arthur went to his grandma's house and she said   
"the fucc u want u lil shit" to him like she always does, and the minigame   
started. and that's when things took a turn for the mentally scarring...............

as i was flipping the hyperrealistic pancakes filled with chocolate chips   
and marijuana, a shadowy figure entered the house and they.....

they brutelly massacreded arthur's grandma!!! cutting off her head as   
pixellated blood showered everywhere!

i couldn't believe what my eyeballs were seeing! this couldn't be happening!   
not in my family friendly arthur game, funded my public broadcasting and   
by viewers like you, thank you!

but i brushed it off as a glitch and decided to move on to the book sorting minigame.   
i was sorting out the hyperrealistic games on the hyperrealistic shelf hyperrealistically!!!!!  
when the unthinkable happened...

TO BE CONTINUED...

RIGHT NOW!

i saw the SHADOWY FIGURE! and as the figure brutally murdered the librarian   
with a chainsaw until she died of ded i was HYPERREALISTICALLY   
PISSING MY PANTS IN FEAR!!!111

all i could do was stand there in terror and sadness and cheesyness as  
the librarian bled to dedness and as a creepypasta main character i was   
legally obligated to finish the gam even when it was scaring me. 

as i continued to play the rest of the games, each time the shadowy figure   
appeared and insanely murdered ppl that were there in horrifying and   
gruesome ways that i won't describe because it was OMG TOOS SCARY   
GUIZ and not at all because i'm too lazy!

but i figured it was just a glitch.

i was about to do the last game i needed to get the last ticket for   
the amusement park when my mom said

"it's 2am go to bed you fucker!" i had been playing AANFD for hours. 

i said "ok moooooom!" and went to bed.

but it was anything but a restful sleep........

i had a horrible nightmur, i was in school again, but back when i was a 10   
year old! all my classmates had red eyes bleeding marinara sauce and   
mozerella sticks all over! my teacher called me up and asked me   
to answer a question.

i was scared out of my mind! i hated answering questions!!!

"what's 665 plus 1" she askedded.

"uuuuuuuuhhhhhmmm.... 25?" i answered.

"WRONG, THE RIGHT ANSWER WAS YOUR SOUL!!!" she screamed, and   
before my eyes she turned into.... THE SHADOWY FIGURE!!111

and, if that was bad enough, they were accompanied by a second shadow   
figure!!!

all i knew is that i heard a familiar laugh ring through the classroom before i   
woke up in a cold sweat. 

naturally, after a horrific nightmare like that, i immediately went   
back to playing the game that caused it, because curiosity or whatevs.

then i heard my sister say "MOM SAYS ITS MY TURN ON THE NINTENDOOO!!!!"

i yelled back "GO AWAY YOURE DUMB!" and she ran off crying.

i felt back but then got over it and went back to playing the game.

i started up the diving minigame, which surely won't end up with more murder   
and me acting stupid and oblivious!!!

but WAIT the water suddenly turned red like... like... LIKE KETCHUP!!!  
I HATED KETCHUP, IT WAS THE WORST CONDIMENT!!!

and at the bottom of the see i saw dead bodies, and there was the   
SHADOWY FIGURE as if they were waiting for me!!!!

i tried to swim away, but arthur sucked at swimming! the sonic drownin music   
started to play in reverse at 0000.5 speed along with the lavender town   
them and evanescenccee and linkkin park, all pixelated with the sounds of   
children screaming!!! it was so loud but i couldn't turn the volume   
down cos i was lazy.

it only lasted 0.666ths a second before the figure got me, and the screen went   
black as a bloodcurdling scream which ended with "thank you so much for to   
playing my game!!!" and i peed my pants in fear!

then, a few seconds later, a text box appeared...

"remember me?"

the shadowy figure appeared and i blinked scared

"no, i can't see you!"

another text box.  
"sorry, forgot to turn off the spooky shadow setting...   
just a second... and... here we go!"

then, i saw a sight that made my blood curdle into cheese inside   
my body......

the shadowy figure....

the person from my nightmares......

was actually.........

the disguise of..........

.........

.......

......

................

STEVE FROM MINECRAFT!!!!!111

it all suddenly made perfect sense! all the murders, it was his way   
of getting revenge for arthur taking his rightful place in my life!!

before i became a super arthur fan, i was a minecraft fan, i spend   
days straight making houses, dungeons, castles, strongholds and   
even cities in minecraft!!! (all out of dirt bc i was a n00b!) when i   
discovered the greatness that was arthur, i left that all behind me.

little did i know, steve was still there.... left behind.... alone.... crying square tears....

until his sadness turned into a blood thirsty jealous rage!!!!

realizing this as linkin park's numb played hyperrealistically, almost as if   
steve was right next to me, singing those lyrics right into my hyperrealistic   
ear...

but that wasn't it as another text box appeared, this time accompanied by   
the laugh from my nightmare that i reckognized as.... kefka....????

"don't forget about me..."

the 2nd shadow revealed themselves as a heavy metal   
screamo version of hot n cold by katy perry played in reverse   
and i pissed my pants a 3rd time that day when i saw who it   
was.....

.....

....  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...

IT WAS SONIC DOT EXE!!!!11111

"that's right, scrub, it is i, the classic creepypasta sonic dot exe!   
after my story was removed from the creepypasta wiki, i vowed   
revenge on the one responsible... ARTHUR REED!   
that mother fucking aardvark bitch said my story was "too cliche"  
and "not at all scury" and "for babies" WELL WHO'S SCARY   
NOW HUH????????"

I WAs crapping my pants in fear, thinking things couldn't get any scarier....

but i could'nt have been more wrong....

because from out of the shadows came one final 3rd figure that   
i never guess would've been in here as a creepy reverse   
version of white and nerdy played in reverse!!!

it was.....

PEANUT BUTTER GAMER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

"yeah, i'm here to i guess." he said "gotta defend my title as #1   
arthur fan."

suddenly it started showing hyperrealistic photos of the 3 beating   
me up and shoving me in a locker as they took my lunch money   
while a hip hop remix of lavender town played and made my   
ears bleed. it all finished with a picture of my at the amusement   
park except i was being BRUTALLY MASSACREDED BY SKELETONS   
and i heard arthur say "WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB BITCH" in a   
sad and depressed voice full of edge before the game finally turned   
itself off and my gameboy color become hotter than my 2nd grade   
teacher so i dropped it on the ground and smashed it with my   
foot, blew it up with a bazooka, and turned the remains to ashes   
with my flamethrower. 

ever since that day that experience has haunted my every nightmare.   
i can never look at arthur the same way again, and i fear that those   
three from the game are going to beat me up and steal my lunch   
money for real. anyone reading this, heed my warning....

NEVER PLAY ARTHUR'S ABSOLUTELY NOT FUN DAY!

and just yesterday, my mom said we're going on a trip   
to the amusement park. when i asked her how she got   
the tickets since she's always just sitting around drinking   
the alchoholz, she told me it was left on our doorstep with nothin   
but a letter reading,

"congratulation TOM TOMMINGTON on winning ARTHUR'S ABSOLUTELY   
NOT FUN DAY. for your victory, you're awarded an all expenses   
paid trip to Lego Land! have a spooky time!

~ your friends, SM, SD and PBG"

then, i realized the initials were Steve Minecraft, Sonic Dot EXE and   
Peanut Butter Gamer!!!!!11111

but i brushed it off as a glitch and went back to bed.


End file.
